The Legendary Guardian
by Amberlee
Summary: [draft] [currently undergoing first rough edit] A novel length telling of the story of young Auron's life.
1. Legendary Guardian Disclaimer

Back around March of 2002 I had the great privilege and adventure of getting what is known in fan fiction circles as "a plot bunny." I ran through Final Fantasy X in about 45 hours over two or so days and became hooked on the character of Auron. He intrigued me, as did the history of the world of Spira. I began having some rather strange and vivid dreams where Auron would show up and tell me things about his life. To say I found it disconcerting would be to put it mildly.

I was sure that either Square or someone else had already created a comprehensive and believable backstory for this man. I got online and went searching, mostly to shut Auron up so I could get a good night's sleep. I hunted down some pretty obscure stuff on Japanese websites. I had the Japanese game guides shipped to me and checked through them. I surfed loads of links. While there was plenty of good fiction in the FFX fandom, there simply wasn't, at that time, anything I would have called a complete history of Auron's life.

So I caved. I started writing.

Though I had participated in fandom, attended cons, and lurked in online communities off and on for a good fifteen years, I had never written for fandom prior to _Legendary Guardian_. And, while I graduated from college with a degree in English Literature, I had not used that degree in at least six years (nor had I been required to take any kind of fiction writing class in order to graduate). I created an outline for the story that looked like it would be about 35 chapters, sat down with my references, and rolled up my sleeves.

Over the course of about three months I managed to write 150,000 words and posted them here (136,000 of them in _Legendary Guardian_ alone). I met a lot of very nice people and polished some very rusty grammar skills. Since then I have moved on to other writing projects in other fandoms as well as original works, the first of which is tentatively due to be published as a manga in Japan in 2007.

Around March of 2003 I no longer felt that _Legendary Guardian_ was anything more than a very rough draft. It was my opinion that it had distinct flaws, the least of which were some serious typo mistakes and annoying grammar problems (not to mention POV shifts that would make any professional writer blush). In hopes of reworking and expanding the story from 74 chapters to three full-length novels, I took down _Legendary Guardian_ and archived the original away for later work.

I have begun the first part of that long journey.

The original 74 chapters of _ Legendary Guardian _ are now undergoing the first rough edit stage. This means that I am hoping to fix the basic grammar flaws within the text, catch the more blatant of the typos, and to make personal notes to myself with regard to where I need to expand portions of the text for plot and characterization purposes. Some of the original chapters will be removed completely. Some will change POV for consistency. A few details might be tightened up to reflect additional canon information about Spira offered when X-2 was issued.

Because I continue to receive reviews and email asking when I will repost this work and/or to send a zip file of the original .html documents to fans, I have decided to repost this first rough edit here in addition to my writing LJ (where I now post the majority of my fan fiction). This will, by no means, be the end of my work on _Legendary Guardian_ . Once this first rough edit is complete and my list of additions is ready I will return to the text for the next round of changes (which will change LG into three books of about 130,000 words each). It's a lot of writing and a labor of love. I don't know if I'll manage to get it done, but I plan to finish the first rough edit of LG by the end of 2006 and here it will remain.

** Important Notes and Disclaimers:**  
The game Final Fantasy X and characters contained within that game are the copyrighted property of SquareEinx (Formerly SquareSoft July of 2001). Executive producer for the project was Hironobu Sakaguchi. Scenario writer was Kazushige Nojima. Producer was Yoshinori Kitase and the game directors included Motomu Toriyama, Takayshoshi Nakazato and Toshiro Tsuchida. Art design was directed by Tetsuya Nomura. Digicube produced the Japanese language game guides and Brady Games produced the US language game guides from which I have taken additional information not available during game play. I owe a great debt to all of these individuals for creating such an inspirational world and characters with which to spread my wings.

All characters not directly encountered within the game mentioned within this work are original and my own creations (IE: OCs) and copyrights to these characters are reserved (circa May 2002).

Now, on with the show.


	2. Chapter 1: Child in a world of sin

**The Legendary Guardian – Child in a World of Sin**

"Does it always take this long?" Aurik faced the midwife, a pinched look of worry etched his face. "I don't remember it taking the other women in the village this long. It's been eighteen hours."

The sound of his wife crying out in pain was punctuated the rhythmic bootfalls of Aurik's friend and brother-in-law, Youke. Frowning, the Warrior Monk paced the small pace as if to wear a hole in the floorboards.

"Every woman is different, Aurik. It is her first child. They always take longer. Stop worrying!" The wrinkled old woman turned toward Youke. Her stern hiss held years of commanding men behind its tone. "And you! Take yourself out of this house! The noise is enough to drive someone crazy. You will give her a case of nerves with that incessant racket!"

Youke turned and strode out of the hut with a grunt.

"Why don't you go down to the beach Aurik -- or better yet to the Temple." The midwife smiled and patted Aurik on the arm. "I will send someone for you when the child is born."

Aurik had begged the woman to let him stay by Youri's side when the labor began. "It is not allowed," she'd said. "Bad luck." She would say nothing more on the matter no matter how Aurik pleaded.

"Fine. We go to the temple." Aurik slumped forward in defeat. "But I am very unhappy about it, old woman."

Stepping out of the hut, Aurik took a deep breath to calm himself. The sun outside was bright and warm. A soft breeze played across the water, ruffling Aurik's sun-streaked auburn hair. Far above him, fans of white clouds dotted a seemingly endless expanse of blue sky that melted into a mirror horizon of water.

_Surely it is good fortune for a child to be born on such a day_, Aurik thought with a smile.

"That crone," Youke's voice intruded. "I will give **her** a case of nerves." Youke faced Aurik and absently rubbed his thumb against the hilt of his katana. His bearing exuded frustration and helplessness. "The flat of my blade might teach her proper respect for a Warrior Monk of Yevon. That is my sister crying. She could at least give Youri something to ease the pain!"

"Youke, I'm frustrated too. But Youri told her she didn't want any magic or potions. You know how she is." Aurik rubbed his hand across his forehead and raked his fingers through the long bangs that hung there. "I said we would go to the temple to wait. We'll only be in the way if we stay."

"Hn." Youke turned to face the jungle and the temple that lay beyond. "As you wish."

The sun was high in the sky and the soothing sound of water lapping on the docks mixed with the sweet smell of salt air. Gulls called to one another as they soared overhead in play – oblivious to the problems of the people below. Aurik crossed the planks between he and his brother-in-law to lay a hand on his shoulder. Youke's green robes fluttered loosely in the wind. Without a word, they struck out together across the docks toward the temple road.

Aurik fell in a step behind his friend, lost in thought. It never ceased to amaze him that his wife and her brother could look so much alike and yet be so different. Youri's smile made everyone happy. Her zest for life and enchanting nature called people to her like a siren song. Her long raven hair and slanted dark brown eyes were a beauty to behold. Everyone loved her. But where Youri was open and free, Youke was stern and imposing -- a seemingly immoveable object that could threaten a fiend to stillness with a simple word or glance. He was ice to Youri's fire. The raven hair on his head was shorn short and severe, accentuating the angular lines of his face. Youke's deep brown eyes constantly searched for danger, yet held the same shine as those of Aurik's wife. He was a commanding presence – an imposing man - but Aurik loved Youke for his strength and fierce loyalty. You always knew you could count on him.

Realizing he had fallen behind, Aurik lengthened his stride to catch up. "When must you return to Bevelle Youke? Can you stay long?"

"Only a few more days, my brother. I had to plea my case to Maester Umaro. He is a good man." Youke grinned widely. In a flash the face softened into the mirror of his sister's beauty. It was almost startling. "The head of the Bevelle Guard is not one to ignore a personal request of a Maester. Asking that I act as his messenger to the Kilika Temple was inspired on the Maester's part. It has given me at least a week to spend with my family. I am fortunate that the child arrives while I am here."

Youke stopped and turned to face his brother-in-law. The smile vanished as quickly as it had come, his face austere. "Have you a weapon, Aurik? The priests say that fiends have been seen more frequently on the temple road this last month. I do not wish my niece or nephew to be without a parent before they are born."

Aurik's hands flashed from his belt to his face. Two small knives spun through the fingers of each hand. Bright azure eyes shone with mischief. "Of course! What is a former thief without the tools of his trade?"

Youke laughed deeply. "Yevon preserve you, Aurik, you are a rogue!" He reached forward slapped Aurik companionably on the back exclaiming, "I still do not know how you managed to steal the heart of my sister and drag her from the city to this little village. It never ceases to amaze me!"

The sun flashed off Aurik's knives as he spun them back into his belt. They made a small "click" as they slid into their holders. "Fault yourself for the introduction, Youke. I like to think my charm, wit, and good looks carried the day with your sister, my friend."

Youke snorted. "You never were humble." Shaking his head in amusement, he turned away toward the island. "Standing here will not get us to the temple, Aurik. Come."

--------------------

Aurik and Youke stood side by side at the top of the temple stairs. Aurik, sweating freely, held a hand to his side and panted. Youke towered over him, leaning on his sword to catch his breath. His flowing green robes hung from his waist captured only by a blue and white belt. The black and silver armor breastplate worn beneath was exposed. New scratches and scorch marks were clearly visible.

"I guess the priests are right. What was that thing, Youke? And for that matter, what the name of the Farplane, did you do to it?"

"An Ochuu. It will not bother anyone else." Youke sheathed his sword with a click as if to emphasize the statement. He looked critically in Aurik's direction. His eyes traveled to the side Aurik held. "Are you injured?"

"No. I'm fine; just apparently out of practice. And you didn't answer my question. What did you do back there? I've never seen anyone do something like that!"

Youke raised his head. A dedicated of the temple was racing across the courtyard toward him. Hurriedly, he pulled up his robe. "Not now, Aurik. We will discuss it later."

The young woman almost slid to a stop before Youke and bowed low making the sign of prayer. "Sir Youke. The High Priest welcomes your return to the Temple and bids me tell you that he is finishing the reply to Maester Umaro as we speak." The young woman raised her head only slightly and remained bowed before Youke awaiting his response.

"All praise to Yevon, dedicated." Youke returned the bow. "You may hurry to your master to tell him there is no rush. I have not come for his communication. I have come to pray for my sister who is in childbirth. Tell him also that we encountered and dispatched a large fiend on our way through the forest. He should send the Crusaders to ensure others are not attacked. My brother-in-law and I will be in the temple should he wish to see me."

The dedicated made the sign of prayer again and stepped backward four large paces before turning to run and deliver the message. Youke adjusted the bulk of his robe and tugged his belt back into position. He seemed lost in thought. His lips moved and the words came so quiet that Aurik almost missed them.

"Aurik, when we enter the temple to pray for the health of your wife and child, will you ask Yevon to bless you with a son?"

A look of complete bewilderment spread across Aurik's face. "Why would I? If the child is healthy and happy, why should I care? And for that matter why would you ask? Do you think I'm shallow? I thought you knew me better, Youke."

"You mistake my intent. " Youke turned and laid a guiding hand to his brother-in-law's back. He firmly propelled both of them across the courtyard toward the doors of the temple. "I know you are a good man, Aurik. You lifting my purse all those years ago in Bevelle may have been the best thing to ever happen to us both. I am asking because I wish to request it on your behalf."

Aurik stopped in his tracks. "But why? Youke, why would you want to do something so silly? No offense, but the sun must have gone to your head. I'm sure Yevon's got larger worries than the sex of my child."

An almost wistful look came across Youke's face. "I have faced myself, and my death, many times, Aurik. Home and hearth have never been my calling." He sighed deeply. "I am not meant to have a wife."

Aurik did not like the turn this conversation was taking. Youke talking about his own death like this bothered him. "Don't be silly, Youke, you still have plenty of time. You'll find someone. For Yevon's sake, you are only twenty-two! Sure, you're a little, well, daunting, but some woman will get past that to see the person underneath. I managed it."

Youke ignored Aurik's words. "You asked what I did to the fiend in the forest. It is hard to explain to someone not of the Order. You might call it an Overdrive. Hundreds of years ago an ancestor of mine went to the shrine at Mt. Gagazet for the shugyo – it is a testing of body, mind, and spirit. There is much more to it, but the result was that within his meditations he experienced the tenshin shoda – a divine revelation. Yevon bestowed heavenly knowledge upon him and gifted him with special skills. The one I performed in the woods below is called Kibaryu – The Dragon Fang. This secret knowledge has been passed from son to son through our line. For a nearly a millennium we have used it to guard the people of Spira. I would not see myself be the end of the tradition." Youke stared with hardened eyes at Aurik. "When I return to Bevelle with the High Priest's letter I will leave for Gagazet. I must go by foot, alone, so I may participate in a kessei training period. When it is over I will return to Bevelle. I will apply for a Guardianship. It may be years before I am chosen but, when I am, I will leave Bevelle on Pilgrimage. It is very likely I will never return. Please Aurik, allow me this. Let me ask Yevon to grant you a son that I might pass on this gift before I die."

Aurik nodded. Everyone knew what happened to a Journeying Summoner. They also knew how few of their Guardians lived to tell tales. How could he deny his friend?

"Come then." Youke smiled and his spirits lifted. "If we do not get inside I will not be able to ask Yevon. Youri will have delivered the child while we dally."

-------------------- 

The sun sank low in the sky over Kilika – golden light turning the clouds magnificent shades of red and orange. Youke and Aurik emerged from the temple to stand in the courtyard; the prayers complete. Eternal flames trapped in the embedded sphere of the courtyard floor illuminated the growing dusk. The Warrior Monk, standing a full head taller than the fisherman, looked troubled.

"I think we should return." Youke stared at the sunset without seeing. "Even for a first child this long a labor would be unusual. We should have heard from the midwife by now."

Aurik frowned. "The messenger might have been attacked by fiends."

"Surely, that must be the case." Youke did not believe the words but wanted to be of comfort to Aurik. Concern shadowed his eyes turning them almost ebony. Youke and Youri had been deprived of their mother at birth -- a tale that Aurik knew well. "Perhaps the Crusaders stopped them on the road. We will go."

---------------------

Aurik and Youke were moving at a lightening pace by the time they reached the docks. The Crusaders they met on the road said that they had seen no one. No message had been left about Youri and the child. Unspoken fear lay between them as they rushed home. In his haste, Aurik nearly flipped a drunken man exiting the bar into the water when they collided. "Sorry!" he cried as he turned the corner for the hut.

Suddenly, both stopped before the doorway. The loud cries of a child drifted from the house. The midwife stepped out, wiping bloody hands with a wet rag. "Oh, I thought you two were at the temple." She seemed pleased with herself. "Aurik, it seems your son was not very interested in joining us. I made him listen to reason though."

Aurik's face was white as he looked at the bloodstained towel. "Youri! Is she all right?"

"Of course! She is fine. Tired, but fine. A little blood is normal you silly boy. Now go in and see your wife and son."

Aurik rushed past the woman and into the hut. His face lit from within like the blazing sunset.

The old woman turned to Youke and poked him in the chest. "And you can take your Holy Temple of Bevelle boots off before you enter this home. It's no wonder the boy didn't want to come out with all that racket!"

Youke growled and proceeded to unlace his boots. "Women."

--------------------

"Do you really have to go, Youke? Can't you stay just one more day?" Youri sat on brightly colored floor cushions feeding her son from her breast. Her eyes held dark circles from the effort of birth and the lack of sleep that had followed. In spite of it, Youke thought his twin sister had never looked more radiant.

"No. The letter to Maester Umaro cannot be kept waiting. I was lucky to be able to come at all. I will now owe much more to the Maester. Had he not extended his kindness, I would not have been here for Auron's birth." Youke reached out a gloved hand and tenderly touched the small head. Auron had been born with a full shock of raven hair. Already he looked like his mother -- and his uncle.

"You will write, or send us a sphere? Aurik tells me you will be gone for many months." Youri shifted the weight of the child in her arms. She smiled as she looked at Youke's hand, so large it engulfed the small boy's head.

"Yes, sister. I will send you both. Neither you, nor Auron, will be far from my mind." Youke removed his hand from the child and bent down to his sister. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Father would have been so proud," he whispered.

Aurik's voice floated into the hut from the dock. "Youke! You'll miss the boat!"

"Yevon protect you on your path. I love you, brother."

"I know sister, and I love you." Youke up righted himself and strode out the door without looking back.

--------------------


	3. Chapter 2: Heartache

**Legendary Guardian – Heartache**

Youke was a stark green point of focus amidst organized chaos. One hundred men checked their weapons, secured their armor, and made their peace with Yevon in the misty morning air. The serene and seemingly unflappable man that was now Bevelle Temple's Second-in-Command faced five division commanders. A matching set of umabari jammed a tactical map to a fallen crystalline tree. Using his katana, Youke pointed to locations on the map and gave instructions to his men. The two Warrior Monks and three Crusaders nodded their heads in assent and turned toward their assigned troops. It was time.

The Calm Lands had become decidedly un-calm in the last twenty hours. A frightened pair of Al Bhed had set the entire temple talking when they rode up to the high-bridge on a machina seeking assistance. A pair of anacondaur had destroyed their shop. To make matters worse, someone had been running a fighting arena in the area. The fiends, including some rather nasty flyers of the owners design, had broken loose to feed on local chocobos. The terrified heathens had barely escaped with their lives. Maester Umaro signed the orders for the sortie, and within an hour the Lord Commander and First of the Bevelle Guard, Sir Farrell, had entrusted his Second with the operation. The cadre of elite guards had marched swiftly to the edge of Macalania Forest, posted a rotating watch, and camped until sunrise.

Youke knew that both the Maester and the First were worried. Over the last several cycles, increasing fiend activity in an area had inevitably ended in a rapid confrontation with Sinspawn. History told a warrior what came next. Fiends would become bolder and move toward areas with higher populations. Clashes with Sin would not be far behind. Soon, all of Spira would be praying fervently for the appearance of a Summoner strong enough to obtain the Final Aeon.

"All right men. This is it." Youke's voice carried easily on the morning air. He exuded confidence and serenity. "If you find survivors, assign escort. Division four will take the first defense watch at base. The healer and alchemist should arrive any time now, so do not be concerned with conservation of resources. Those of you with the skills should be prepared to assist with healing and restoration during your defense watch. Thanks to this lunatic arena owner, we have no idea what kind of fiends we may encounter. As a result, the order from a division commander to withdraw will take priority. Period."

Youke turned from the group, retrieved his umabari from the tree and folded the map into a small square. His green robes billowed as he stuffed the map under a breastplate strap and strode to the center of the group. Youke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The men became still. Performing the Sign of Prayer, he dropped to his knees. The group followed his example.

"Yevon, preserve your faithful children this day as we go forward in battle," Youke intoned. "Each of us, an imperfect being, calls upon you in his heart to forgive our transgressions. We ask that our blades be true in the defense of Spira and its people. When we go forward in your name, we will kill no living thing. We will seek only to deliver death to the dead, and to release these tortured souls from bondage to Sin. May we be filled with compassion in our task and manifest your glory in our courage on the field."

The response of the men echoed through the forest. "Praise be to Yevon!"

Youke rose soberly to his feet. "Move out."

-------------------

The company had begun to move out when a chocobo came speeding into their midst from the forest. Youke turned from the head of the formation to see what the commotion was about, and prepared to rebuke the rider. What he saw startled the reprimand from his lips.

"Lord Commander!" Youke bowed low and performed the sign of prayer to his superior officer. "Forgive me, but..."

"Why am I here? Is that the question you have, Youke?" Sir Farrell dismounted and swiftly moved to his Second. His yellow robes of office, almost identical to Youke's, had been augmented with a full compliment of battle gear. "I am here to relieve you."

Shock registered on Youke's face. What could he have done? "But Sir, I..."

Farrell didn't wait for Youke to finish. He thrust a scroll at the younger man. "I do not have time, and neither do you. Read it."

The scroll was sealed with blood red wax and the sign of Maester Umaro. Youke ran a thumb swiftly along the edge of the vellum. The wax snapped cleanly and he unrolled the message.

Youke had seen the Maester's languid flowing script on many occasions. Umaro took pride in his calligraphy and elevated it to an art. It was obvious the man had written this note in great haste. Stray ink drops and the feel of sand betrayed the hurried manner in which it had been composed. The letters were short -- the words brief.

Youri is in labor. It goes badly. Come home immediately.

Farrell had known Youke most of his life. For the first time, he clearly saw the man experience fear. "Take the chocobo," he said. "It's a well trained mount. I picked it for speed and stamina."

Youke could only nod, dumbfounded. The note fell from his hand and fluttered to the ground. Then, in an awkward motion, he willed himself to move. Without a word he mounted and fled toward Bevelle.

Youke gave the bird its head. The crystalline branches of Macalania became a blur. It seemed the world had gone silent. All he could hear was the hammering in his constricted chest. He forced himself to breathe. Suddenly he realized that he was experiencing panic. In his twenty-six years, Youke had been frozen, burned, shocked, drowned, blinded, poisoned and turned to stone. He had taken wounds that might have killed another and lived to tell the tale. A part of him lived to fight. He had stood alone against fiends five times his size and felt nothing but pure joy. He had experienced battle frenzy and gone berserk. But, in all that time, he had never experienced panic -- had never felt terror. Confronted with this new sensation he finally sympathized with those whom he had seen run from the battlefield. How could one function like this?

Closing his eyes, Youke fell back on his training. Trusting the chocobo to get him to the Highbridge, he began to breathe slow rhythmic breaths. He detached himself from sensation and divorced his mind from emotion. He focused all of his attention on the moment at hand. He floated, isolated and peaceful, in a calm sea where nothing could touch him. He began to take control.

What had happened to his sister? Youri was not due for four more cycles. There were no indications of abnormality in the pregnancy. She had never mentioned any discomfort. Of course, she had not looked well when he had said goodbye yesterday, but she had been pale and quiet ever since Aurik had died.

Aurik. Had it only been five cycles since his friend had met his end? Memories came flooding back -- small pieces of pain and sorrow.

--------------------

_Youke stands on the bow of a ship. Water spray dampens his hair and robe. He smiles absently holding a recording sphere in one hand and a cloth wrapped box in the other. His reverie is shaken by a shout. "Sin to Port!" bellows the lookout. Concerned, he confers with captain. They are far from land. "We see Sin more frequently now, but it does not yet attack us. I'll not risk passengers." Youke nods._

--------------------

_Ghost boots strike the memory planks of the dock. There is no one here to greet the boat. How strange. He will have to wait to give Auron the name-day gift. _

--------------------

_His sister sobs in a heap on the cushioned floor. The crone comforts her. Aurik's fishing vessel has washed up on the shore in pieces – attacked by Sin. There have been no bodies for a sending. All eight men are lost. They are now fiends. "There now dear," he hears the old woman say. "You have the boy, and the child within. It is more than many can say." Auron's tiny form sleeps, exhausted, in a corner. The tracks of tears still stain the child's innocent face. There will be no name-day celebration now. Youke is ashen stone._

--------------------

"_Sister, come home to Bevelle with me. There is nothing here for you now but sorrow. Shana still cares for our home. There is room and help for you. I will aid you in raising the boy."_

--------------------

_Youri and Auron stand beside stalwart Youke on the dock. Workmen load two chests of belongings on the boat. "I loved him," Youri says sadly. "I was never so happy as I was here with him, my brother, and I never will be again."_

--------------------

_Shana, the housekeeper who raised the twins after their mother's death, waits in the doorway. "I will stay at the monastery. Auron may have my old room." Youke kisses his sister on the forehead. "I will ask for reassignment to the temple guard so I may be close at hand."_

--------------------

Youke sighed and pushed the memories aside. They will not help him. Maester Umaro had been generous and kind. The position of responsibility Youke had been given was a surprise to him, but a welcome distraction. In his own grief he had thrown himself into the work. Had it blinded him to his sister's condition?

His head snapped up. Now was not the time for these thoughts. He had to maintain some form of control. He must be strong for his sister and nephew.

The chocobo came to a halt before a Temple guard. He leaned forward to pat the bird and whisper thanks for delivering him swiftly. The bird chirped in reply. Wasting no time, he dismounted and tossed the reigns to the confused watchman. Without speaking, Youke left the mount behind and sprinted for home.

Shana and the Maester stood in middle of the darkened common room when the door burst open. Wild-eyed Youke stopped in his tracks at the sight of them. He didn't need to be told. A choked noise escaped his lip as he fell on his knees in the doorway. "Oh,Yevon, no. No!"

--------------------


	4. Chapter 3: Waves Upon Waves

**Legendary Guardian - Waves upon Waves**

Youke stood, still and emotionless, as the blazing golden sun fell low in a cloudless sky. Two coffins -- one large and one very small -- lay at the end of the Bevelle docks, their water-reed and wood forms encased in black fabric. Symbols of the Yevon faith were embroidered in silver upon the shrouds.

Auron's small hand reached up to clasp his uncle's. Behind them, standing a respectful distance down the pier, were more people than Youke could count. Many of them he did not know. All of the Maesters were in attendance. Every member of the guard not on duty had come, most of them wearing full battle gear out of respect for their Second-in-Command. The teachers and elders of his Order, the temple priests -- even many of the dedicated and acolytes -- all stood in an arc behind the Maesters down the docks. Somewhere in the dead cold that was now his heart, Youke experienced surprise that so many would come to show their support to he and Auron. He'd had no idea the respect in which and his sister were held.

Maester Umaro insisted on performing the sending himself. At some point during the last four years, their relationship had changed. Youri's death had broken down the last wall of formality between the thirty-eight year old Maester and the young Warrior Monk whom he considered a protégé. "You are more than my subordinate, Youke. I consider you my friend," Umaro had said. "Give me the honor of your friendship in return. Let me be of help to you now."

Youke had accepted Umaro's offer and gone numbly about his duty. Duty was all he had. He had gone to Auron's room to explain to the lonely bewildered boy what he himself could not understand. Youri was gone from this world and with her had gone the true happiness of Youke's life. He had arranged for the coffins and flowers. He hand selected the burial shrouds. He had spared no expense in the memory of his sister and her child. Umaro and Farrel had instructed him to move from his quarters at the garrison back to the family home. He had done so without question. But Youke did these things as if he were someone else. He was dead inside. Broken. His best friend, Aurik, was gone. His twin was gone. His heart would ache for both forever; he knew it as sure as he drew breath. All Youke had left in the world was his faith in Yevon and the boy at his side -- the boy he had been arrogant enough to petition Yevon for in the first place. Had he known this might have been the price, he would not have paid it.

Umaro stood before Youke, his robes of office exchanged for the garb of Summoner. A breeze brushed over the small group and stirred the yellow, green, and orange petals of Umaro's robes. Youke's white kimono -- layered beneath a matching plain hakama and covered by a black haori embroidered with symbols of his order -- billowed out behind him, held to his body only by the elaborate white silk cording knot at his chest. Auron, dressed in similar fashion, was completely in white denoting him as chief mourner. As the sky began to turn shades of purple, orange and red, Umaro bent down to Auron and said, "It is time to say goodbye to your mother and sister."

Auron looked up at his uncle for permission. Youke nodded and released the child's hand. Tears coursed down the young boy's face, but he did not make a sound.

_He's trying so hard to be strong, _Youke thought. _Is it for me?_

Umaro laid a hand to Auron's head and guided him forward to the end of the pier. The boy pulled two deep purple hibiscuses from his obi. He carefully placed one on each coffin. "I will OK, mommy. Don't worry." Auron's high voice was clear and unquavering. "Uncle Youke says that the Farplane is a beautiful place. He's here to take care of me and I'll take care of him. I will visit you and sister one day in Guadosalam."

Youke could not control his reaction. A strangled cry escaped him and unshed tears welled in his eyes. Auron turned to look at the man who was the last of his family. It was almost more than Youke could stand.

Two guards stepped forward and pushed the coffins off the end of the pier. Maester Umaro raised his Summoner's staff before him and stepped onto the water. To young Auron's amazement, the Maester did not sink. As he walked away from the dock, swinging his staff in a circle around his head, Umaro's deep baritone began the Hymn of the Fayth. Youke stepped forward and clutched his nephew by the shoulders as he and the other monks in attendance joined their voices to that of the Maester. The sound rose in the air, filling the world with complex harmony. Youke found it comforting. Suddenly, a strong wind gust blew up and Auron's eyes spread wide. Keening pyreflies began to rise from coffins and formed a spiral around the Maester bearing him into the air on a pillar of water. Higher and higher Umaro ascended, his bird-like layered robes billowing out around his tall and slender frame. A sad look of ecstasy shone forth on his face beneath a halo of short golden hair.

Then, as quickly as it had begun, it was over. As the pyreflies escaped upward into the setting sun, the final tone of the Hymn seemed to hang in the twilight. The water lowered the Maester and he returned to the dock to stand beside Youke. The three turned to face the gathered group behind them. One by one the group moved forward to perform the Sign of Prayer in respect to Youke and Auron as the last rays of light left the sky.

------------------------------

Auron lay awake in his bed too tired to sleep. His uncle had tucked him in and kissed him awkwardly on the forehead as he had seen Youri do each night. It had made him miss his mother.

He could hear Shana and Youke in the other room. Every so often he made out his own name as the hushed voices rose and fell. Curiosity finally overcame him and Auron slipped from the warm bed and sat on the floor next to the door.

"Shana, what do I do? I told Aurik on the day of the boy's birth that I was not meant to live the life of a family man." Youke's voice was strained and low. "No one in all of Spira could be more ill-suited for this task than I. Leading men into battle and killing fiends: these are things I know. I have trained all of my life to be a warrior, not a father! I am lost in this!"

"Youke, you were always serious, even as a child," Shana sighed. "Do you think there is some manual for parenting or some method people are told? All of us are unprepared for the task of raising children. All of us stumble our way through. We do the best that we can, guessing as we go. I was a twenty-four year old widow when I came to this house in the service of your mother and father. I had never even held a child. And yet, in spite of my lack of experience, I managed to raise you and Youri when Yoshi died in childbirth. Do you think your father was less afraid to raise the two of you on his own than you are of raising Auron?"

Auron lay down flat and tried to see through the crack at the floor. The only view was of large black boots capped with metal and symbols of Yevon.

"I don't know, Shana. I have never had these kinds of feelings before. I feel so -- inadequate! So unprepared! It is disturbing, this lack of control."

Shana chuckled. Auron squinted and could see a set of slippers come toe to toe with the large boots.

"Oh, my boy, that is the lesson you have always avoided. You cannot control everything in this life, Youke. And now, Yevon, in his wisdom, has handed you this task. I know why you have shunned romantic attachments all these years. You fear love. You fear dependence. You are afraid to trust. I think, sometimes, you blame yourself for your mother's death and that it drives your devotion to the Order. And now, here is this boy without a mother. You look at him and see yourself. But you cannot let your fear and the ghosts of the past win this fight. Auron will depend on you now. He will look to you for the love he lacks. The question is; will you have the courage to face yourself and give him what he needs?"

Auron heard his uncle sob. It was a terrible sound. He saw through the crack as the man fell to his knees on the floor, bearing his weight forward on his hands. Tears splashed on the dry stone tiles. Suddenly, Auron felt ashamed and conflicted. Somewhere in his heart he realized that his uncle would not have wanted him to see this; that he was listening to something he was not meant to hear. Auron longed to open the door and run to his uncle. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted comfort. It was more emotion than a small four and a half year old child could bear. Finally, Auron jerked open the door and flung himself in a little ball at the man huddled on the floor.

"Uncle Youke! Please, don't cry!" Words seemed to tumble from the boy's mouth. His small arms circled Youke's neck in a vice-like grip. "You told me everything would be all right, and I believe you, but it hurts so much!" The boy buried his face into his uncle's chest and sobbed. "I love you!"

Shana's hand raised unbidden to cover her mouth. Silent tears gathered in her eyes. Auron looked so much like Youke. There on the floor before her the two held each other and finally shared their loss. Youke stroked the soft ebony hair of his nephew and murmured words of comfort to the boy. Though it was terrible and sad, Shana saw beauty in the love she knew was growing before her eyes. Somehow, she just knew in that moment that both of them would be fine. It would take time, but they would heal. She would heal. Life would continue on.


	5. Chapter 4: Celebrations of Life

**Legendary Guardian - Celebrations of Life **

Youke opened the door to his home and stepped inside. Weary after his long journey, he placed his two packages -- one wrapped and the other in a wooden box -- on the floor at his feet. Removing his weapons belt, he shrugged off his green outer robe and hung both on a peg beside the door.

"Auron," Shana called out from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"No, it is not." Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Youke extended his right arm over his head. The left began to unclasp the buckles holding his breastplate closed. In no time he was peeling it off his chest like the skin from an orange.

"Youke? What are you doing home?" Shana's voice moved closer. By the time Youke had set the leather and metal shell on the floor, she was filling the archway to the common room. The fifty-year-old looked every bit a Grandmother. Gray flecked brown hair was knotted in a bun atop her head and a cooking smock covered her dress.

Youke couldn't help smiling.

"Is that any way to welcome me?" The grin on his face belied the serious tone with which he made the comment. Youke turned his attention to the removal of his boots. "Where is the boy?"

"I sent him out to play with the other children. He is such a bundle of energy. I hoped going out might wind him down before dinner." Shana wiped her hands with the apron. "I wasn't expecting you for three more days. I'll have to add some dishes to my menu for the evening. I take it the mission went well?"

Youke nodded, his boots removed and positioned beside the door. Picking up his katana and tanto, he crossed the room to place them on the stand. "The situation on the Mi'ihen road was not as bad as the currier suggested. The concentration of fiends was relatively light compared to what we've been seeing the last few months. The only true problem was a particularly strange monster that was feeding on chocobos near the Al Bhed travel stop." Both hands came to his face and its stubble-shadowed planes. Rubbing his temples, he pushed his fingers through his short black hair -- releasing tension from pressure points down to the base of his neck. "Injuries to the squad were minor. We did not even need the healer we brought with us. When I realized the situation was less than dire, I left the healer posted with three guards; dispatched the rest on patrol to the temple at Djose, and made for Luca to catch a boat."

Shana looked a little confused. "Do you mean to tell me you left your men?"

Youke's tone got defensive. "I had two very capable lieutenants with me, one of whom I will be promoting to Captain soon. I did not think it necessary --" He stopped. "Why am I justifying my decisions to you? I expected, and got, this out Farrell. You, of all people, should know why I wanted so badly to be home today."

Shana put her hands up in mock defense and shook her head. "I'm just surprised. That's all. It wasn't an accusation. Though, if your reaction is an indication, I'd say you're feeling guilty."

"I'm sorry, Shana. You are right." Youke looked a bit sheepish. "I second-guessed the decision from the moment I rented the chocobo. I am surprised that I didn't wear a hole in the floor planks of the boat from pacing. Farrell understood. In fact, he even apologized for forgetting and sending me in the first place." He moved to stand between the open shoji screens that led to the rear courtyard. "I just couldn't miss today."

Shana nodded and came to stand beside him. Both looked out at the deceptively simple looking rock garden and the dojo beyond. "I know. It's been a hard year for you both, but especially difficult for Auron." She patted Youke's arm. "His name-day will probably always be bittersweet now. We must do our best to be sure it is filled with more than just grief for his father."

It was hard to believe that Sin's attack near Kilika been only a year ago. It seemed like more. So much had changed in such a short time. Shana glanced sidelong at the boy she had raised. It seemed only yesterday that Youke and Youri had come into the world, so small and fragile. Though she knew he was twenty-seven, it was hard to look past the years of changed diapers and scraped kneecaps to see Youke as the surrogate father and commander of legions he had become.

Yet, as he stood cascaded in light from the courtyard, his arms crossed over his bare chest; wearing nothing but his piped black leather travel trousers, Shana began to truly see. At six and a half spans Youke towered over her. He had his father's strong jaw line, dark hair, and broad shoulders but the graceful fluid lines of him were his mothers entire. Tamon had been a renowned sword maker when he wasn't fighting with the guard. His powerful frame had been a massive tangle of sinew and muscle hardened by years at the forge. Grace was not a word one would have associated with Youke's father; he had lacked the fluidity of his son. Yoshi, his mother, had given Youke that gift -- that and his mocha colored eyes. Scars from battle marked Youke's arms and chest, accentuating his lean frame. The sadness he carried with him now only seemed to add an air of mystery to his chiseled face. Shana suddenly realized that Youke was what some might term devastatingly handsome.

"Shana?" Youke was looking straight at her with an odd expression. "Are you all right?"

The realization that she'd been staring at him sent blood rushing to her face. Her hand was brushing against the hair at his temple. When had she done that? "I'm fine." She quickly turned to go to the kitchen before he noticed her blushing like a teenager. "You know, I think you might be getting gray at the temples, Youke," Shana tossed over her shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Gray? Are you mad?" Youke stood watching Shana walk away from him in a hurry. The bewildered young man knew that whatever had bothered Shana, it wasn't his hair. But, if she didn't want to talk about it, he guessed it was her privilege.

"Shana," he called, "I'm going out to the dojo for a while. I brought a cask of sake home from Luca for tonight and a present for Auron. If you could put them away for me before he comes home…"

------------------------------

A light rain fell as they prepared to eat dinner. Auron was overjoyed to have Youke home for his name-day.

Shana had taken pains to out do herself for the celebration, preparing all of Auron's favorites and a few of Youke's. Thinly sliced raw fish, seaweed salad, plum pickles, steamed buns, filled rice cakes, lightly deep-fried vegetables, a clay pot of udon, and steamed rice were arrayed on a spinning tray in the center of the table. A fresh magnolia flower had been set on Auron's napkin with his chopsticks. An identical fourth place had been set for Auron's missing father in memory of the anniversary of his death.

"Auron, today is a very special day. Today you turn five." Youke smiled brought in the sake cask and lacquered masu to the table. "This is a very auspicious occasion. Come help me break the seal on the cask. We will drink to your health, to the memory of Aurik, and to good fortune for you in the year ahead."

The little boy's eyes were huge with delight. Auron came to stand beside Youke. He had never had sake and was very excited by this turn of events before dinner. Adults drank sake.

Uncle and nephew each took a mallet and on Youke's count of three, cracked the seal of the cask. Shana handed the serving pieces to Youke. He held a masu while Auron filled it. The boy then presented it to Shana.

After Auron filled another, Youke filled one for him saying, "it is important to never allow someone to fill his or her own sake cup, Auron. And don't worry about draining your cup on the first time."

The boy nodded vigorously.

"Many years of long life and health to Auron, who is five today," said Youke holding his masu aloft. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Shana responded.

"Kanpai!" chirped young Auron a moment later.

Youke and Shana glanced at each other and grinned. The adults slowly raised their masu to their lips to ensure that Auron knew it was time to take a drink. They were both watching to see the boy's reaction to his first taste of alcohol.

Auron's nose scrunched as the container neared his mouth and he inhaled the fragrance. It smelled kind of like a flower and kind of like that stuff his mother had put on his chest when he was sick. He looked suspiciously at the two adults. They didn't seem to mind it. He slurped some of the liquid into his mouth like his uncle. At first he didn't taste anything but when he swallowed, everything changed.

In a tight little motion, Auron's face puckered. Eyes squinted and shoulders raised, a little quiver passed over his body. A squeaking noise came out of him as he rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth; lips smacking in an effort to figure out what had just happened.

Shana had to cover her mouth with her hand so Auron couldn't see that she was biting her lip to keep from busting out laughing. Youke clenched his teeth and took a deep breath to gain some composure. He pointedly ignored the housekeeper. "Auron? Are you all right?"

Auron was now looking intently at Youke for some kind of sign as to what he should do or say. He wasn't sure he wanted any more of this sake stuff. It was strange. He couldn't even begin to describe how it tasted. It wasn't bad. It was just, well, weird.

"Uncle Youke, is it supposed to taste…um…funny?"

Tears were now welling in Shana's eyes. She was not sure that she was going to be able to keep from laughing. The boy had the oddest look on his face – as if he were simultaneously repulsed by and attracted to the liquid in the box.

"Well Auron," Youke said with a chuckle, "it has been so long since I started drinking sake that I do not recall ever thinking that it did."

Auron seemed confused. "Then, if it doesn't taste weird," he asked, "what does it taste like to you?"

This one had Youke stumped. He looked over at the woman next to him hoping she could help him out. It was quickly obvious that Shana was both unable and unwilling.

"Well, I am so used to it that it just tastes like sake. Sake doesn't really taste like anything else. Depending on who made the sake, I sometimes think it smells kind of like a flower or a fruit." Youke's brow furrowed a bit as he tried to give the boy a truthful response that answered his question. He wasn't sure he was going to be able. "I am sorry Auron, I do not know if I helped. Would you rather not drink anymore?"

Auron didn't know if his uncle helped either but he decided that if Youke liked it then it must be good. If he understood it correctly, the more sake you drank the better it tasted. He decided he must not have had enough yet. Straighening he said, "I am fine, uncle Youke. I just need more."

Youke was not convinced that Auron had the right idea, but there were two more ritual toasts to perform. "You are sure?" he asked.

Auron nodded.

"All right." Youke lifted the small lacquer box a second time. Darting a glance at Shana, he checked that she would be able to drink without spitting it out. Since the next toast was to the dead, it simply would not be appropriate for something like that to occur. The woman seemed composed enough. Fine.

"May we never forget Aurik, Auron's father, whom we loved so dearly. May he live forever in our hearts. Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" This time Auron said the word at the same time as Shana. Without prompting, he swiftly brought the sake to his mouth. Instead of taking a small slurp like last time, he decided to take a good size mouthful. He tipped his head back and the liquid rushed right forward. It also rushed out. Mouth completely full of sake, and some on his chin, Auron clamped his lips closed to stop the overflow. His small cheeks were bulged out like a saru,; his eyes huge. Youke and Shana looked on in shock as Auron struggled to swallow.

The boy emitted a little startled cough when he got it all down. The little quiver from the toast before became a full-blown shudder. Auron shivered from head to toe gasping for breath. His liquid brown eyes were watering, and he was forced to squint and sniffle. Finally, his body back under some kind of control, Auron turned his attention to Youke and Shana.

The adults were practically agape at what they had just witnessed. All Youke could do was blink at the boy.

"I think that's enough sake for now, Auron." Shana took the masu from the boy and moved it discreetly next to hers. It was empty. She pointedly kicked the astonished Youke under the table. "Wouldn't you say so, Youke?"

Startled by the unexpected pain, Youke jerked his head in the direction of the older woman. He was getting a pretty pointed stare. Ah well, no ritual toast number three. "Yes. I think so. Now, let us eat the wonderful meal Shana has prepared before it gets cold."


	6. Chapter 5: Winds of Change

**Legendary Guardian – Winds of Change**

Youke flowed smoothly from one position of the kata to the next. The slow elongated forms stretched his ligaments, releasing the tension from his body. Familiar movements and deep centered breathing allowed him to unchain his mind from thought and care. Here he could set aside sorrow, pain, and responsibility. In the kata, as in battle, he could focus completely and solely on being.

When the final form was complete, he assumed seiza position on the floor of the dojo. Facing the east wall recess, he placed his hands before him on his knees and contemplated the scroll that hung there. Below the symbol of Yevon the calligraphy read:

_ Heaven and earth are my parents  
The people of Spira my Brothers and Sisters  
Yevon my home_

Honesty is my power  
Docility my means  
Benevolence my armor  
The Law my sword

My strength of will is my magic  
Emptiness and fullness my tactics  
Adaptability to all circumstances my principal

I will meet speed with speed  
Strength with yielding  
Force with deflection  
Retreat with attack

I will read my opponents intention in his eyes  
I will dance upon the wind as a feather  
He will not touch me

I deny the antagonist victory  
I deny my death  
I live to fight my sorrow  
In doing so I live as though already dead

I become free

These were the guiding principals of his Order - the core of his being. It occurred to him, not for the first time, how contradictory it must seem to many that a priest would spend his life training to kill. Youke knew it might be hard to comprehend how someone who preached the need for atonement in the eyes of Yevon could practice violence. Yet he also knew he had never used his skills against a living being – and he never would. He thought back to his early years as an acolyte of the temple. The long days of menial labor and hours of study had bored him to tears but, as he grew older, he came to enjoy the lessons in theology and history almost as much as his time on the training mats. Both had served to distill him into the person he was today.

That led him to thoughts of Auron. He sighed heavily remembering the conversation with Umaro yesterday. Not that you could have called what he'd done at the start of their meeting conversation. It had been more like goading and attacking. The memory of it made him cringe. The result had been a night of self-castigation and little sleep. Now, as the sun came up, there were decisions to be made and consequences to face. He fervently hoped he would be able to do the right thing.

-----------------------------------

Youke wasn't one to lose his temper. In fact, if you excluded fiends, he could count on one hand the number of times he had gotten angry enough to even shout at someone. But, at this moment, the Second of Bevelle was well and thoroughly enraged. Irritation and fury radiated from Youke in waves as he strode with purpose through the halls of St. Bevelle Temple. Watchmen snapped to attention and saluted their commander as he passed. Youke did not return the favor. Acolytes and Dedicated walking the halls paled as he approached and skittered off looking for different routes to their destinations. It was clear that the Second's disposition would brook no interruption or delay in reaching his goal.

That goal was the office of Maester Umaro.

Since his sister's funeral, it had been necessary for Youke to send troops to the Calm Lands to quell fiends numerous times. The motherless son of a shoopuf that had run the training facility had done more damage than Youke could have dreamed possible. The most imaginative of the trainer's concoctions had such speed that his troops never even got the chance to strike.

It was imperative the area be cleared of the most dangerous of these fiends if any Summoner was to have a chance at crossing the Calm Lands to attempt Mt. Gagazet. After several months of unsuccessful attempts, Youke had left Bevelle three weeks ago with one thousand troops and one hundred healers and alchemists. Four Summoners and their Guardians had also joined them, hopeful that they would be able cross the plains and to offer their abilities to Send should they be needed. Three weeks of unending battles and vigilance had reduced the force to six hundred. Despite their abilities, the healers could only rejoin a soul to a body so many times before the call of the Farplane became too strong and the poor warrior had to be Sent. Even the Summoners had been reduced in force. A regrettable incident with a modified creature called a Nesuragu had claimed the life of the woman Ikara and her Guardian Darren two weeks into the fighting. It had greatly hurt his troops morale.

Then, two days ago, the Summoner Jarden had disappeared for several hours. When he returned he had gained a new and quite powerful Aeon. The tide had begun to turn. Youke had struck up a friendship of sorts with Jarden and his Ronso Guardian Takk in the preceding weeks. The three of them were leading the vanguard party, killing every fiend in their path, when the messenger had arrived with his orders four hours ago.

Nothing frustrated Youke more than failure. Yielding on the field when the battle could be won was as akin to failure as it got. Only outright retreat could have upset him more -- and the loss of his men was already too dear for his liking. The poor messenger had nearly gotten himself killed by approaching while Youke was under the influence of battle frenzy. Had Jarden not cast esuna, the man surely would have died as Youke unleashed an Overdrive. Of course, it might have been more pleasant than the harangue he received instead.

And so Youke took a chocobo back to Bevelle and now stalked the halls of the Temple. He had given his troops to the care of a trusted captain who could be counted on to hold the line until his return.

Peeling his gloves from his hands as he neared the Master's office, he slapped them against his thigh; a testament to his impatience. A finally turn down a narrow hallway brought him to a stop in front of the scribe that guarded Umaro's privacy and served as his assistant. The little man blanched at the sight of the angry Second.

"The Maester is expecting you." The scribe started to stand and open the anteroom door. "Please..."

Youke swept past the man without a word and threw open the door. It was the first of many actions he would make in the next five minutes that he would live to regret.

Umaro sat, relaxed, on the edge of his desk near one of the two large wing chairs used for guests. His head jerked up at Youke's abrupt entrance, a look of concern on his face. "Youke, it is good to see you. Thank you for coming so quickly. I apologize for sending for you at all, but the matter is of great importance." The Maester stood and started to approach his friend. "Can I make you some tea?"

"Tea!" Youke exploded, "You called me here to make me tea, Umaro? Do you have any idea the number of people I have watched die in the last three weeks?" Youke threw his gloves down on a nearby low coffee table with a resounding slap. "Finally, by the grace of Yevon, we turn the tide and I am ordered to return to Bevelle! Can you even comprehend the magnitude of the tactical error you have caused me to commit? What in the name of the Farplane and all that is holy could possibly be so important that it could not have waited?"

Umaro expression shifted to that of shock. Youke had stormed into his office, questioned his orders, and refuted the authority of a superior officer. Additionally, he had done so without bothering the close the antechamber door. The Maester loved the man -- in point of fact considered Youke his best friend in spite of the difference in their ages -- but the situation had gone past the point of no return. There was no amount of stress that could excuse this kind of outburst, particularly when his loose-lipped scribe was sure to broadcast the event all over the Temple.

"Sir Youke, in deference to our years of friendship, and your service to Bevelle, I will try to overlook the fact that you have gravely insulted me and blasphemed in my office." The Maester drew himself up sternly, the full weight of his position and authority resounded in his voice. "Since you are unaware of the nature of your recall, and have obviously failed to notice the fact that _we are not alone or behind closed doors_," Umaro growled and looked pointedly at the chair on his right, "I will give you the opportunity to apologize."

Youke inhaled sharply as he looked at the indicated chair. Auron was sitting there with his eyes as wide as saucers.

The realization of what he had just done in the presence of his nephew, much less the scribe, set in immediately. Youke had shamed himself so completely that there was no other course of action. Knowing it would not be enough, Youke bowed his head, removed his weapons and performed the sign of prayer before prostrating himself before Umaro. His breastplate and bracers dug into his flesh as he lay prone on the cold stone floor. "I deserve to be disciplined for my presumption, Lord Maester. I have disrespected you, your position, and the Temple. Accept my resignation and most sincere request for forgiveness."

Auron sat frozen in the chair watching events unfold. He'd been in the Maester's office for several rather uncomfortable hours having been brought by one of the men of the watch. After a rather stern lecture about appropriate behavior and discipline, he was given tea and cakes while the Maester wrote letters and spoke with several guards. Finally, about an hour ago, the Maester had started to question him. He had asked him about Kilika, Shana, and his home here in Bevelle. He had questioned him about his friends. The Maester even tried to elicit his opinion regarding Blitzball teams and the upcoming tournament.

Knowing the blond man was important in some way, but not completely sure how, Auron was tried hard to be on his best behavior. In Kilika, the Temple Priests were the most important people. Every once in a while, pilgrims would come by ship to pray. The village would talk for a while about them, and they were treated with respect, but the priests were the focus of daily life. Here in Bevelle, priests bowed to this man and showed respect to his uncle. Remembering the dance Umaro had done at his mother's funeral he timidly asked a few questions about what a Summoner did, what it was like to Send people, and if the Maester had been a pilgrim. Umaro had been explaining about Aeons when the commotion began.

Youke had stormed in the room like a whirlwind and for a moment Auron wondered if his uncle might hit the Maester. It confused him because he thought Youke and Umaro were friends. Then, after Youke stopped shouting, Umaro had gotten upset. That's when Auron turned into the center of attention.

Astonished, Auron watched while his uncle removed his weapons and fell on the floor. He didn't know what this meant but he could tell it wasn't good. The tall blond man looked down at his uncle and sighed. Then he called out to the man in the other room.

Auron didn't know why, but he didn't much like the man who sat in the hallway. He reminded the boy of fiend he'd seen once and called a "squish" -- an oozing jelly-like thing that smelled funny and was hard to kill without casting some kind of magic on it. The icky little man came to the doorway, looked at his uncle, and then shut the door. Auron thought he saw him smile.

The Maester turned, went to the other side of his desk, and stood in front of a large window with parted curtains. He didn't say anything at all to Youke. The blond man just stared out the window with his hands behind his back. The whole time his uncle simply lay on the floor in front of the desk without moving.

Auron was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. He started to nervously pick at some loose threads on his pants. He knew Shana would probably get mad at him for making another hole in the knee but he didn't know what else to do. Auron was sure of one thing though; his uncle was in BIG trouble.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Umaro spoke.

"Get up off the floor, Youke. You've made a fool of yourself enough for one day."

Youke still didn't move. His eyes were closed. Auron wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Without turning Umaro spoke again.

"Youke, I told you to get up. Don't make me tell you a third time."

Slowly, his uncle rose to a kneeling position. His hands assumed the Sign of Prayer. Youke's head remained bowed and he said quietly, "You have not said that you forgive me."

The blond man sighed and turned to face the boy and his uncle. Auron thought he looked older all of the sudden. He was definitely sad.

"Youke, as your friend I can forgive you. While I do not know the most recent details, I do know that the fighting has been fierce and you lost a Summoner. I can understand your frustration. You are a contentious leader and you feel responsible when your men die. However, as a Maester of Yevon and your Commanding Officer, I cannot excuse what you just did. I'm required to Censure you. I will likely have to demote you. I have also just had the joyless task of reprimanding you in front of your nephew."

The Maester walked over and raised Youke's head. Auron didn't think it was good that he was here to watch this, but where was there to go? He turned his head to stare at a bookshelf.

"This situation is regrettable, mostly because it has made me feel that you do not trust me. It saddens me that you think I would call you away from your men without good purpose."

Auron heard robes rustling and the door click. He turned to see the Maester step out and speak to the man at the desk. The scribe followed Umaro back into the office. Auron got angry when he saw the rat turn his nose up at his uncle.

"Auron," said the Maester "I enjoyed our talk today. I hope that, if you come to visit me again, you will not be in the company of a member of the watch."

Youke's head snapped up to stare at Auron. The boy's face flushed so badly that his ears turned red. Now he was in trouble. Uncle Youke wouldn't give him any tea and cakes like the Maester. He'd probably get no dinner instead.

"My scribe, Longin, is going to take you on a tour of the acolytes housing and the armory at the monastery." Auron frowned. He was going to have to spend time with this nasty person. "He will introduce you to Wellak."

Umaro smiled at Auron and put out a hand in inviation. The dislike the boy had for the scribe was apparent on his face and Umaro couldn't thinking that the boy had good instincts about people. Longin was a snitch appointed by the Grand Maester Mika and Umaro couldn't get rid of him.

"Wellak was a friend of your Grandfather and helped to teach your uncle Youke. Stay as long as you like. When you are ready to go home, Longin will take you."

The Maester put a hand on Auron's shoulder and guided him out of the chair. He started to leave with the scribe but stopped. Glancing at his uncle, still kneeling on the floor, the boy hesitated.

"Is something wrong, Auron?" Umaro asked.

It seemed to Auron that something very important had happened to him. He didn't understand what was going on, but it was clear now that the blond man was more important than anyone he knew in all of Spira. His uncle was kneeling there on the floor and Auron knew that if Umaro didn't give him permission, he wouldn't move. This man had the power to Send people to the Farplane. This man deserved respect and Auron was going to be sure he gave it.

"No, Sir. I just thought..." Auron couldn't say exactly what it was he felt, but he knew what he was supposed to do about it. The boy took a deep breath and turned to face the Maester fully. He respectfully performed the Sign of Prayer and bowed very low to the man in front of him. "Thank you, Maester Umaro," Auron said without looking up. Then, very carefully, he backed his way out of the room.

The boy didn't know it, but he had made his uncle very proud.

Once the door closed, Umaro walked over and did something that Youke had never seen him do. He locked it.

"Youke, I had a reason for asking you here." The man moved swiftly and sat in the chair vacated by Auron. He turned the matching chair to face him. "That reason just bowed its way out of this room. Get off your knees and into the chair. I am tired of playing Maester."

Youke looked perplexed but did as he was told.

Umaro leaned forward in his chair and stared pointedly at his friend. "I had hoped to do this in a more delicate manner, but I might as well get to the point. Three times in as many spans the guard has found that boy in compromising situations down at the docks. It is apparently not the first time they have found him there." Youke's eyes widened in shock as Umaro continued. "He is running with a company of misfits, hooligans, and would-be thieves. After several hours of observing and questioning him, it is my opinion that the child is unaware of the danger he may be getting himself into. I am assuming that you had no idea."

Youke was too dumbfounded to respond verbally. He shook his head in the negative.

"I made some inquiries. Apparently, the members of the watch have been covering up for the child. Your housekeeper sends him out to play with the children. All the neighbor boys like to Blitz and it takes them down to the docks. Auron doesn't care for the game and so he started befriending the other children there. A logical conclusion." The Maester chuckled and shook his head. "The boy thinks his new friends are great fun."

Youke rested his head in his hands and sighed.

Umaro wasn't done. There was more. "The guardsmen know Auron's face and know he is your nephew. They respect you and don't want any scandal for you. Their solution has been to waylay the boy and return him to the house when he wanders too far. This has apparently been going on for several cycles."

"What?"

Umaro ignored Youke's shock and pressed on. "The reason that they brought the boy to **me** today is that he and his friends were involved in a fight with some Al Bhed. It took half a dozen guardsmen to break up the scuffle. Since you were not in Bevelle, and our friendship is well known, I was the logical choice. The other boys involved were taken to the locks until their parents retrieved them."

The Maester sat there and waited for Youke to say something. Words were not forthcoming. Umaro was about to say something when he realized that a tear had fallen from Youke's eye. He reached over and patted the younger man on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to have told you that way." The Maester sighed and his voice softened. "As someone who has raised three sons and a daughter I can tell you it is not easy under the best of circumstances. You wish you could follow them everywhere. But you can't Youke. And the battle you are going to face with this boy will only become more difficult with age. I spent enough time with him today to know that he is intelligent and perceptive. He is also full of energy, as young men are wont to be. Something will have to be done or it will come to a bad end."

Youke nodded. He was trying to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. It was such a jumble. His whole world was now completely upside down.

"Umaro, I am sorry." Youke shook his head in bewilderment. "I make a terrible father and a worse friend. With your permission, I should go home. I must have a discussion with Shana about this and make some course of action."

The Maester nodded and Youke rose to leave. Umaro stayed him by taking his hand. "Before you go, I would offer you an option to consider. In a way, it may help us both save some face out of the situation you created earlier..."

The younger man tilted his head in silent question and waited for Umaro to continue.

"Enroll the boy as an Acolyte. Normally the Temple would not take him until seven since he has a living relative, but I believe that an exception could be made. He could continue to live at home until the designated age, but it would give his days structure and keep him busy."

Youke's expression was openly readable from the tilt of his head. _And this resolves our problem how?_

"The boy also needs a father figure. It is not a rebuke, but your current position keeps you away from Bevelle too much to fill that void for him. I'm sure your outburst will be all over the city by this time tomorrow. If I demote you to a teaching position at the monastery you will be able to stay in Bevelle to watch over the child. You will also be able to observe him with his playmates and ensure they are of the right sort."

The Second of Bevelle stiffened and closed his eyes. "And what position would you have me take?"

"Assistant to Wellak, the Master of Arms for the Dedicated. He is getting old."

Youke nodded. He'd known Wellak all of his life. He was a good man.

Umaro continued. "It would allow him to effectively retire to the position of Armorer. You would still use your skills on a daily basis and even be able to take students for maneuvers several times a year. It is not prestigious, but it is an important position and it would keep you active as a warrior."

"I will consider it, Umaro." Youke squeezed the older man's hand and smiled tightly. "I suppose it is the best that I could hope for after today. I will give you my answer tomorrow."

The Maester was devastated. He had wanted so much more for Youke. As Second of Bevelle, he had been the best of leaders. Having him in council had been a joy. Now that time was over no matter what the young man decided. It would be many years, if ever, before Youke could overcome the political mishap and return from obscurity. "Don't be too hard on the boy, Youke. He is a very special child." He barely noticed when Youke's hand left his.

Youke crossed the room and unlocked the door. He knew what this was costing both of them. He opened the door and turned to face his mentor. He performed the sign of prayer exactly as his nephew had done not a half-hour before. "Thank you, Lord Maester Umaro," he said. Youke backed out of the room and closed the door. It was another hour before the Maester realized that Youke had left his swords.


	7. Chapter 6: Temple Acolyte

**Legendary Guardian – Temple Acolyte**

"Auron, it is time to get up." Youke gently touched the shoulder of the sleeping boy. The sky was still filled with stars. His nephew stirred, his eyes fluttering. Satisfied the child was awake he retreated to the door. "Prepare yourself. I will wait for you in the common room."

Auron rubbed his eyes and rolled from his sleeping mat. After a stretch and a few deep breaths, he got to work folding his covers and rolling the futon for storage. He swiftly had the thing placed in its compartment in the floor. After a quick check to be sure nothing in the room was left amiss, he took his white robe from the peg on the back of the door and headed to the bathroom to clean up. Hands, face, hair, and teeth later he exchanged his sleeping clothes for the robes. He was ready to start the day.

"Let me see," said Youke. Auron presented his hands and turned his face toward the light. Youke checked his nails, flipped the hands, looked at his face and tousled the lengthening hair on his nephew's head. "Good. Though I do wish you would cut your hair." Auron responded with a strong shake of his head in the negative. "All right then. We should not be late."

Youke turned out the light and opened the door quietly to keep from disturbing Shana. The two stepped out into the darkness and left for the Temple.

-----------------------------------------------------

Since his visit to Master Umaro, days had become an endless cycle of sameness for Auron. Youke would come to wake him well before dawn. They would walk together in silence to the Temple and go their separate ways. Youke now trained the dedicated in weapons and tactics. From dawn until dusk he drilled his students hard in a dizzying array of weaponry – long, short, soft, rare, and hidden weapons were all skillfully and artfully revealed to his pupils. Auron would catch glimpses of his uncle demonstrating some technique as he passed the training room and feel a pang of jealousy.

As an Acolyte, Auron spent most of his time training his mind. First bells rang at dawn. If you were late to morning meditation, you did not eat breakfast and were given more rigorous tasks for morning work. Auron made that mistake only once. His stomach had growled so loudly by mid-day that he could barely concentrate and finish moving the woodpile from the yard to the kitchen.

After meditation, acolytes were assigned to work teams or met with their designated mentor for study. There was a never-ending list of things to clean, tend, or otherwise fix on the grounds of the temple and monastery. One day might find Auron trimming hedges, cutting flowers, or harvesting vegetables. Another day might find him on his knees waxing the temple floor by hand with a small cloth or polishing the metal plates engraved with the names of lost pilgrims. Other days, he worked in the kitchen making food or washing dishes. All the while, monks and priests reminded him that work should be an act of giving or meditation.

"_Work and Sin are the two constants of life. To work as giving you must work with joy of service. To work as meditation be observant of your actions and present in mind. Be aware acolyte, always aware. Be aware of yourself and your actions. Be aware of consequence." _

Over and over he heard these words. He tried to understand, but felt there must be some meaning he missed.

Meetings with his mentor were demanding in other ways. Often Barak would ask him a single question and listen to his response. Auron had been asked about how his mother's death made him feel, if he missed Kilika, if he loved his uncle, if he liked the sunrise. The questions seemed to have no end. There was no discernable reason behind the inquiries. The priest would give hypothetical situations and ask Auron to explain what he would do in response and why.

_"If you were walking on the road and observed someone hitting another person, what would you do?"  
"If you had only one coin in your pocket but saw a child who was starving, would you use the coin to by food?"  
"If someone struck you would you strike them back?"  
"If you knew that by dying you could save the life of someone else, would you choose die?"  
"Do you think there is ever a time when a person deserves to die?"  
"How do you know you are real?"  
"How do you differentiate between something you want and something you need?"_

The questions made Auron's head hurt from thinking. No matter how simple the query seemed, Auron always found the answer hard to express. It made him tired. Sometimes it made him sad. Often it left him frustrated.

After lunch the Acolytes would meet in the Great Hall of the Temple to sing the Hymn of the Faith and chant words of scripture. Auron always found this time comforting. For a reason unknown to him, the vibrations and harmonies always conjured images of his mother in his mind. Sometimes they were so vivid he thought he could smell the perfume she used to wear or feel her breath on his cheek. Surprisingly, the sensations never made him sad. He mentioned these feelings to his uncle one evening. Youke had sat silently for several minutes in deep thought before saying, "Perhaps, Auron, your mother reaches from the Farplane to comfort you."

The time between the chants and the bell for supper was filled with various tasks. If you did not return to work duty, you attended a lecture by a priest. The lectures consisted of the history of Spira and Yevon. Auron had learned the hard way not to fall asleep during these sermons. Though they bored him to tears, it was better to listen than to run the temple stairs for half-an-hour while reciting the Precepts of the Order to a series of monks. At each landing the offending Acolyte was gently struck at the shoulders near the base of the neck with a thin bamboo pole. It was supposed to encourage the student and assist in helping them focus. Though it didn't really hurt, it had defiantly tired Auron and taught him to be more attentive.

What little time was left was spent on the mats of the training room. Acolytes were confined to learning the slow movements of the meditation katas. Though the movements could be used at speed for hand-to-hand combat, it lacked the excitement of what the older boys were learning. He badly wanted to learn the skills his uncle possessed. "You must learn to walk before you learn to run, Auron," Youke told him. So, despite his impatience, he practiced his kata diligently.

After supper in the dining hall, everyone gathered for prayer and meditation. Acolytes, dedicated, monks, priests, and teachers – all of them lined a great hall in the monastery sitting on their knees and breathing deeply as the tones of bells sounded. When the final bell rang, his uncle would come to stand beside him and they would walk home together in the dark.

Shana was always waiting for them when they returned. They would sit together in the common room and drink tea. Shana would ask questions about the content of their day and after an hour or so Youke would tell Auron that it was time for him to go to bed. Auron would dutifully wash up, go to his room, pull out his sleeping mat, change his clothing, and go to sleep exhausted.

The sunrise would begin the cycle anew.

--------------------------------------------------

>

"Auron, it is time to get up..."


End file.
